Pastikan Kau Ingat Jalan Pulang ke Rumah!
by karikazuka
Summary: "Kagura, kenapa kau belum pulang?" \ OkiKagu 3Z Fanfic / Little bit fluff and parody here /


**Pastikan Kau Ingat Jalan Pulang ke Rumah!**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah genap satu minggu Kagura bersekolah di Jepang. Sudah satu minggu juga ia bersemayam di kelas 3Z yang isinya ... begitu unik, kalau Kagura boleh jujur. Ada yang mesum—walau penulis meyakini dalam hati bahwa sebagian besar isinya mesum, tidak hanya satu orang—ada yang masokis, ada yang sadis, ada yang maniak mayones, ada yang mirip tukang pukul, ada yang preman, dan lain sebagainya.

Bisa dikatakan kelas 3Z diumpamakan seperti menemukan semua rasa dalam suatu masakan.

Kagura juga sadar bahwa tidak hanya isi kelasnya saja yang tidak wa—unik, tapi juga guru-gurunya. Contohnya Ginpachi Sakata, selama Kagura bersekolah di sini dan tiga kali bertemu dengan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang yang diajar Ginpachi- _sensei_ , belum pernah ia membuka buku teks miliknya. Malah sudah tiga kali ia membuka JUMP edisi minggu ini dan memperdebatkan mengapa Raki lebih memilih Chisoge ketimbang Onobera di _chapter_ terakhir ' _Kebenaran Cinta_ '.

Tapi kali ini bukan itu masalahnya! Kagura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan wajah bingung. Pelipisnya dipenuhi dengan keringat sementara kacamata botolnya sudah penuh debu dan tetesan keringatnya.

Ia lupa kalau Papi-nya tidak akan menjemputnya hari ini!

Umibouzu sudah mewanti-wanti Kagura kalau hari ini ia memiliki pekerjaan untuk mengantar para siswa sekolahnya untuk pergi ke darmawisata ke Kabukichou. Entah darmawisata macam apa itu, tapi Papi-nya berangkat dengan semangat empat lima, sementara kakaknya yang bersekolah di sana cuma bersenandung sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya ketika ia bertanya mengapa.

Padahal ia tidak tahu jalan pulang, ia bingung mau lewat mana. Seingatnya rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya, hanya sekitar 15 menit menggunakan mobil. Eh tapi kalau jalan kaki artinya jauh dong ya?

Kagura berjongkok lemas di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sudah satu jam ia berputar-putar mencari arah pulang dan ujung-ujungnya kembali lagi ke sekolah. Mungkin ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk pulang dan tinggal di sekolah saja.

Tapi, masa ia harus benaran tinggal di sekolah?

Gadis itu menyeka keringat yang menitik di dahi dan pelipisnya. Payung ungunya sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari sinar matahari, tapi rasanya tetap saja lemas. Ia lapar, ia haus, ia capek.

"Kagura, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang, mengagetkan Kagura yang duduk berjongkok di pinggiran jalan.

Kagura mendongak, berbinar penuh harap menatap wali kelasnya itu berada di depannya sambil membawa sekantong kresek dan es krim rasa stroberi di tangan besarnya. "Gin- _chan_!"

"Hm?" Hanya itu reaksi yang diberikan gurunya. Mulutnya sibuk menjilati es krim di tangannya yang mulai mencair karena suhu udara yang sedang panas-panasnya. "Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?" tanya lelaki itu di sela-sela kegiatan makan esnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang," aku Kagura pelan. "Papi pergi mengantar siswa-siswanya darmawisata."

Ginpachi menatap gadis yang menunduk lesu itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia sudah diberi pesan oleh Umibouzu—yang kebetulan kenalannya—untuk mengawasi Kagura karena anak itu belum terbiasa tinggal di Jepang yang panas dan sesak, jadi ia tidak terlalu kaget mendapati Kagura bingung jalan pulang dan minta bantuan kepadanya.

"Hmmm ..." Ginpachi bergumam bingung. "Sebentar lagi aku ada rapat dan selesainya mungkin sampai nanti sore. Kalau kau mau menunggu—"

"Lamaaaaa," komentar Kagura sambil menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Ia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu kalau dengan keadaan seperti ini. Perutnya lapar, lehernya gatal karena biang keringat, permukaan kakinya terasa panas dan lengket.

" _Shoganai ne_ ," kata Ginpachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Namun ketika matanya menangkap satu orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka, Ginpachi mendapat ide. "Oi, Souichirou- _kun_!"

"Sougo _desu_ ," balas lelaki itu cepat. Gurunya ini tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan benar, namun ketika melihat namanya di rapor ditulis dengan benar membuatnya curiga lelaki itu memang sengaja memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kau sedang nganggur, kan? Tolong kau antarkan Kagura pulang, dia sudah hampir mati kering di depan gerbang karena tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri," kata Ginpachi cepat sambil melemparkan stik es krimnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena ada rapat dengan para guru sampai sore nanti."

Sougo mendelik tidak suka. " _Sensei_ , aku aku ada urusan—"

"Halah, palingan kau mau main bola dengan yang lain, kan? Nanti saja! Kau kan petugas kedisiplinan, masa mau membiarkan teman sekelasmu terlantar begini? Pantas saja kau tidak bisa jadi wakil ketua kedisiplinan selama tiga tahun terakhir," kata Ginpachi cepat, memotong Sougo yang hendak memberi alasan dan menambahkan kalimat yang membuat bocah itu separuh kesal separuh dendam.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa masalah yang tidak ada hubungannya," kata Sougo dengan perempatan urat yang muncul di pelipisnya. "Aku tidak mau, ngapain aku harus susah-susah mengantar dia pulang. Memang aku pacarnya apa?"

" _Iia aru_! Kenapa aku harus pulang dengan Sadis ini?" protes Kagura cepat. Meski baru seminggu ia bersekolah, tapi ia sudah bermusuhan dengan anggota kedisiplinan di kelasnya yang super duper sadis ini.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Ginpachi pelan. "Dan kau, Soda- _kun_. Kalau itu masalahmu, kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengannya? Jadi kau bisa mengantarnya pulang tanpa harus malu, kan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kau dengar apa yang kubicarakan tidak sih _Sensei_." Sougo mulai _out of character_ , berbicara dengan gurunya satu ini hanya buang-buang waktu saja sebenarnya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sebal juga kalau tidak menanggapinya.

"Begini saja, anggap saja aku mengancammu sekarang—kalau kau tidak mau mengantar dia pulang, aku akan ..." Gintoki mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, membuat Sougo melirik gurunya dengan tatapan malasnya.

Bukan 'anggap saja' tapi gurunya ini sungguh-sungguh mengancamnya.

Sougo menghela napas panjang dan menatap Kagura dengan tatapan datarnya. "Tunggu apa lagi., rumahmu di mana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan aspal yang ada di depan mereka rasanya seperti bergoyang-goyang. Beberapa kali mata Kagura kemasukan debu jalanan dan pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar jalan sama sekali tidak membantu mendinginkan udara di sekitar mereka. Hanya ada suara serangga yang mengerik yang bisa menghibur Kagura di siang yang panas ini.

" _Ne_ Sadis, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" tanya Kagura ragu. Pasalnya mereka sudah berjalan lima belas menit lamanya dan ia sama sekali tidak mengenali satupun rumah di sana, apalagi menemukan rumahnya.

"Jangan cerewet. Sudah diam dan jalan saja," balas Sougo pelan. Baju seragam plus kaos berlambang S nya sudah basah kuyup karena keringatnya, sementara sebelah bahunya tersampir tas sekolah dan sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku 'kan cuma tanya!" kata Kagura sambil menendang tulang kering lelaki itu sebal. "Lagi pula aku gak kenal jalan ini sama sekali! Papi gak pernah lewat jalan ini tahu! Jangan-jangan kau sengaja membuatku tersesat agar aku gak bisa pulang ya?" tatap gadis itu horror.

Sougo menendang balik tulang kering gadis itu, tidak kalah sebalnya. " _Baka ka, omae wa_. Kalau aku berniat membuatmu tersesat, sudah kutinggalkan kau di tengah jalan sejak tadi, bukan berjalan di sebelahmu, kan!"

Sudah diantar, malah dihina. Siapa yang tidak marah?

"..."

"..."

Tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari gadis itu membuat Sougo penasaran. Jangan-jangan ia menendang terlalu keras tadi? Ah, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Sedikit saja tapinya.

"Oi, kenapa?" tanya Sougo sambil menengok ke dalam payung ungu Kagura. Dalam hati ia berpikir enak juga kalau ia bisa masuk ke dalam payung itu, paling tidak panas matahari tak terlalu menyengatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Gadis itu nampak pucat dengan keringat sebesar jagung di sekitar wajahnya. Sougo jadi takut gadis itu bisa pingsan sewaktu-waktu. Siapa yang mau angkat nanti? Meski Kagura kecil, tapi 'kan makannya saja sampai satu _rice cooker_.

"Aku haus," kata gadis itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Suara serangga yang mengerik tidak lagi bisa menghiburnya, malah terdengar mengganggu dan menyebalkan.

Sougo menghela napas lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini karena gadis di sebelahnya ini. Ia melirik saku bajunya dan merogoh isinya.

Tinggal seratus yen.

Sougo menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian berkata pada Kagura, "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Ia berlari ke salah satu toko yang sebagian bangunannya terdiri dari kayu yang tampak melapuk dan hilang ke dalam sana.

Kagura menatap hilangnya Sougo dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang. Sebagian dari dirinya takut kalau-kalau lelaki itu kabur meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi sebagian lagi pikirannya kalut karena panas, lapar, dan haus.

Dilihatnya dengan mata birunya, lelaki itu berlari menuju arahnya. Hatinya merasa lega, ternyata lelaki sadis itu tidak meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum senang, meskipun kebanyakan didominasi dengan senyum lelah.

"Nih," kata lelaki itu sambil menyodorkan sebatang es panjang warna biru muda padanya. "Minum ini dulu."

Mata Kagura yang memburam mendadak jernih seketika mendapati apa yang ada di tangannya. "Chuuberts!" teriaknya girang. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menggigit ujung bungkusan plastik es itu, merobeknya dengan ganas dan menyedot isinya tanpa kenal ampun.

Sougo menatapnya sedikit ngeri separuh _ilfeel_ , jarang ada orang yang bisa merobek ujung plastik Chuuberts hanya dengan menggunakan giginya, apalagi seorang perempuan yang melakukannya.

Baru tiga detik es itu di mulut Kagura tapi isinya hanya tinggal separuh. Gadis itu juga baru sadar kalau Sougo tidak membawa apapun di tangannya selain Chuuberts ini dan melihat lelaki itu mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang kosong. " _Gomen,_ aku lupa membagi esnya jadi dua," kata Kagura sambil memberikan esnya yang tinggal separuh pada Sougo. Meski lelaki itu menyebalkan, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau lelaki itu baik juga.

Sougo menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan pelan. "Minum saja, jijik bekasmu," katanya pelan.

Kagura cemberut mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Ia tarik kembali pemikirannya tentang Okita Sougo. Lelaki itu memang menyebalkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rumahmu yang itu kan?" tanya Sougo sambil menunjuk salah satu rumah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Kagura sudah memberi petunjuk tentang rumahnya, jadi Sougo yakin rumah bertingkat dua itu adalah rumah gadis itu.

Kagura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum bersemangat. Semua tenaganya yang hilang tadi mendadak muncul kembali ketika melihat rumahnya sudah ada di depan mata. Ternyata Sougo tidak menipunya, ia benar-benar pulang!

"Nah, sudah ya," kata Sougo saat mereka sampai di depan pagar gadis itu. Tugasnya sudah selesai, Sougo merasa lega sekaligus lelah. Ia berbalik kembali menuju arah yang sudah mereka lalui sebelumnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

Yaampun, setelah ini ia harus berjalan lagi ke sekolah dan berjalan beberapa kilometer lagi untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Kakaknya masak apa ya hari ini? Es loli yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu masih ada tidak ya? Memikirkan itu membuat tenggorokannya makin kering dan perutnya berbunyi pelan.

"Eh Sadis! Tunggu sebentar!" kata Kagura cepat sambil masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya. Sougo menoleh dengan alis terangkat, gadis itu bahkan meninggalkan payung dan tas sekolahnya di depan pagar.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu muncul dengan segenggam plastik berisikan jus jeruk dengan sedotan di atasnya. Ia menyodorkannya pada Sougo sambil berkata dengan wajah sok-sok sebal. "Nih, buatmu."

Sougo berkedip dua kali, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi tangan kanannya yang kosong itu terulur juga untuk menerima es jeruk yang disodorkan gadis itu padanya. "Oo," katanya tidak jelas.

Kagura memungut tas juga payungnya lalu masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya. Ia melongok dari dalam pagar, melihat lelaki sadis itu sudah melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali dengan seplastik es yang sudah diseruput setengahnya.

Gadis itu berteriak memanggil nama Sougo, lelaki itu menoleh bingung.

"Makasih ya!" teriak gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam pagar. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, tapi ia merasa senang—entah kenapa.

Sougo mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya yang sibuk menyeruput es jeruk di tangannya itu naik perlahan-lahan membentuk senyuman kecil.

Yah, meski panas—hari ini tidak buruk juga, gumam Sougo sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

Kisah ini sebenarnya idenya dari cerita yang pernah kubaca beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang mana isinya dua orang pacaran pulang jalan kaki di hari yang panas, yang cowok bilang kalau rumahnya dekat sama rumah ceweknya, padahal sebenarnya dia puter balik ke arah sekolah lagi buat pulang pas selesai nganter. Penulisannya bagus banget, rasanya bisa ngerasain langsung musim panas di cerita itu, gimana lucunya cowoknya blushing pas ketahuan sama ceweknya kalau dia bohong Cuma buat nganter ceweknya pulang. Semoga fic ini bisa kerasa juga—walau aku gak terlalu yakin.

Oh ya, aku memutuskan masukin parodi nisekoi di dalamnya karena Gintama itu ciri khasnya dari parodinya kan? Aku gak terlalu bisa mengaitkan satu cerita ke cerita animanga lain, semoga aja suatu hari bisa dan hasilnya lucu ya

Fic ini dibuat dalam waktu satu jam! Meski pada akhirnya aku lupa kalau pernah nulis ini dan membiarkannya di laptop selama tiga tahun lebih haha :"D karena tulisan ini cukup lama dibuat, semoga kualitasnya gak menurun ya :")

Gimana? Bagus? Lucu? Kritik dan sarannya selalu dinantikan!

P.S. Fandom Gintama sekarang sepi ya :") kuharap setelah ini bakal banyak yang ngepost fic Gintama lagi :")

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
